


Nothing is Worse Than Cairo

by Hermione_DaughterofAthena



Series: Alex Rider crossover [1]
Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz, MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alex Rider needs a hug, Canon Compliant, Crossing Timelines, Crossover, Immediately (ish) after S1 MacGyver, Like 15 years after Alex Rider series, Outline- might become an actual story later, Post S1 Macgyver, Post-Scorpia Rising, References to Mental Health Issues, Work Up For Adoption, which should not suprise you if you read Scorpia Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermione_DaughterofAthena/pseuds/Hermione_DaughterofAthena
Summary: Alex Rider & MacGyver crossover with canon compliant timelines. This is an outline. it is part of a series in case I ever write it out as a story. I noticed a lot of similarities between characters in each series, so started thinking about what would happen if these two were to collide and interact.The Pleasure family is targeted by terrorists or organized crime, Phoenix Foundation is called in to protect them and find the terrorists believing it is solely because of Edward's profession as a journalist who has repeatedly angered very bad people. Alex Rider is 30 and a mostly functioning adult working for Child Protective Services and has left spying and the CIA/ MI6, far behind him.





	Nothing is Worse Than Cairo

**Author's Note:**

> This is an outline for a crossover fic I have been thinking of for MacGyver and Alex Rider, keeping their respective timelines as close to canon as possible. I might eventually write it into an actual story at some point... but no promises. Feel free to adopt any or all parts of this, I would love to read it. Also, quick thanks to helloyesimhere for listening and bouncing ideas around for months, and to cissathebookworm who has no idea about either of these fandoms except what I have told her, but still spent the better part of yesterday listening to me bounce ideas for the outline and who convinced me to post the outline at all.   
> Enjoy!

At Phoenix Foundation HQ, morning  
A. Matty Webber, mission briefing  
B. Investigative Journalist Edward Pleasure was threatened and/or attacked, due to nature of his work, his past, (and his adopted son, not that anyone other  
than CIA/ MI6 is aware) Phoenix is called in as a protective detail, and to identify/ apprehend those responsible.  
C. Edward Pleasure writing a slightly declassified expose’ on Nikolei Drevin, the Ark Angel space hotel, and Force Three, without mentioning Alex’s  
involvement. Remnants of Force Three, or people associated with Drevin’s organized crime days…  
D. It is believed to be in a similar vein as with Desmond McCain (Crocodile Tears, bio attack, fraudulent relief organization); Damian Cray (Eagle Strike, pop  
star, philanthropist, tried to nuke half the world).  
Pleasure household: San Francisco, later same day  
A. Edward and Liz are in the living room, law enforcement is coming in and out when the Phoenix Foundation arrives.  
1\. Jack, Macgyver, Bozer, and Riley start explaining protective detail; notice/ seem surprised by how well the Pleasure’s are handling the threat. Offhand  
comment about being used to it by now….  
2\. It is decided that Jack and Macgyver should go pick up Sabina and Alex from their respective jobs in case bad guys try going after them to hurt Edward  
(Eagle Strike) while Riley and Bozer set up shop in the Pleasure’s house.  
B. Jack and Mac pick up Sab first, who had been at work with some kind of minor protective detail (fashion designer?), start discussing briefly what the deal is  
with security, going to get Alex from his work place.  
1\. Again, the Phoenix team is surprised by how well the Pleasure family handles the threat, little need or want for empty reassurances.  
2\. Jack or Mac makes a comment about making sure Sab and Alex stay somewhere they can be kept safe, i.e. parents house instead of their own  
apartments/ homes. Sabina finds this mildly amusing (clearly knows something that Jack and Mac don’t), makes an offhand comment about Alex being  
able to take care of himself.  
C. Arrive to pick up Alex, who is Law Enforcement, works in Child Protective Services as a Special Investigator.  
1\. Alex is finishing an interview with a “caretaker” who is quite incensed at the accusation that they could possibly be abusive parent, attempts to assault  
Alex, who handles it expertly and with finesse.  
2\. Sab doesn’t blink an eye at this, and introduces the guys from Phoenix to Alex, along with a brief explanation of why they are there, even though both  
had minor protective details (a uniformed officer keeping an eye on stuff) already.  
En Route/ back to (at) the Pleasure’s house  
A. Meanwhile, Riley and Bozer start talking to Edward and Liz about who/ why would someone be targeting them. Edward explains the expose he is writing  
about Nikolei Drevin, Force Three, and the Ark Angel Space hotel that was narrowly prevented from crashing into Washington DC. He was planning on  
releasing it as a 15 year anniversary what happened then kind of thing.  
1\. Riley and Bozer notice that there seems to be something missing from the explanation of the Ark Angel incident (The entirety of Alex’s involvement  
that they learned about after adopting him), and Edward explains that everything else is classified.  
2\. Riley and Bozer call Matty, Mac and Jack to discuss the latest development, as well as to find out more information/ fact check/ declassify necessary  
information. Matty recognizes it as something she heard stories/ rumors about when she was still with the Agency.  
B. Someone intentionally T-bones the vehicle Jack is driving, followed by gunfire, Jack shoots back, Macgyver Macgyvers, Alex protects Sabina, possibly by  
throwing a knife or other random sharp object lying around at an assailant that is getting around Jack and Macgyver. This catches their attention, and they  
intervene, Macgyver finishes whatever he is doing and gets them out of there, where they “borrow” another vehicle and start driving to the Pleasure  
residence.  
1\. Jack tries figuring out where Alex learned to throw like that, it was too good to be dumb luck, but Alex ignores the question, and proceeds to give  
directions for the best route to lose a tail and get back to the Pleasure house.  
2\. When they get back to the house and make sure it is secure/ lock up for the night they discuss what all happened and what they have learned. Matty  
calls and informs them that the CIA declassified some limited information (ranting and frustration at lack of interagency cooperation) but does state  
that Agent Rider was involved in the operation as well as a slight overview of his part.  
C. After phone call: Jack and Mac talk to Edward, and they ask about Agent Rider, who, yes, Edward knows about, but no, any information they were not  
provided he will not disclose. Conversation eventually devolves into Jack sharing the stories that he heard about the notorious Agent Rider when he (Jack)  
was still at the CIA. The stories range from weird youngest/ best CIA agent/ spy ever to exist, to downright unbelievable, like the rumors about Agent Rider  
fighting an assassin in space or facing down SCORPIA repeatedly and surviving.  
1\. During the latter part of the conversation, the entire group has moved into the kitchen, with Bozer and Riley making fun of just how ridiculous some of  
the stories are, while Edward and Liz make tea and Sabina and Alex are in the background hiding knowing smirks.  
2\. Eventually that conversation ends, with Riley and Bozer not believing the stories at all, Mac being contemplative, he did hear some strange stories in  
his days as an EOD after all, and Jack being bristled by Riley and Bozer’s disbelief. Bozer notices Mac has been awfully quiet, so decides to pull a small  
prank on Mac, before the Pleasure’s decide to head to bed and Phoenix team splits up shifts and gets back to work.  
Following Morning: Pleasure household  
A. The Phoenix team decides it would be best to keep all members of the family home seeing as little progress has been made and they had been attacked in  
the car the previous day.  
1\. Alex finds the fact that he can’t do anything increasingly frustrating, and he feels like it is his fault the Pleasure family is being targeted is because of  
his involvement 15 years earlier, since Edward would never have known enough to ask questions, let alone write an entire expose about the incident if  
he hadn’t known Alex. Also, Alex doesn’t want to tell Phoenix about his past and how he was Agent Rider, because he has found a way to put it behind  
him.  
2\. Pretty much everyone sees the change in Alex’s behavior from the previous day, but only the Pleasure family really knows what is going on. Sabina  
suggests that Alex should call Tom, hoping that talking to him will help convince Alex it isn’t his fault or otherwise cheer up his best friend. Phoenix  
asks about who Tom is, Alex responds his best friend since they were kids who is always cheerful/ goofy, who was there for him when a whole bunch  
of bad stuff happened to him before he was adopted by the Pleasure’s. Bozer actually reminds Alex a bit of Tom to perfectly honest….  
B. Sometime midday, with the Pleasure’s still at the house, the remnants of Force Three and /or people involved with Drevin’s organized crime decides to  
attack again to send a message by killing the entire family and utterly destroying the home.  
1\. Jack and Macgyver are both on the lookout, from what little they have managed to figure out, it is likely the bad guys will attack the home at some  
point. Combine this with Alex’s paranoia (although is it really paranoia if it is founded on completely rational reasons?), and they are semi prepared for  
the attack when it comes. Jack and Alex fight back, albeit Alex’s methods are somewhere in between that of Jack and Macgyver, halfway fighting,  
halfway improvising weird, but affective, ways of incapacitating terrorists and other assorted bad guys. Meanwhile, Macgyver Macgyvers a slightly more  
affective long term solution, while Riley and Bozer handle the computer and camera and coms side of things. Macgyver says this seems almost as bad as  
Cairo, to which Alex responds no, Cairo was much, much worse, and Mac had better not have jinxed it.  
2\. Alex ends up with a gun shortly before the end of the fight (seriously, I doubt he would use a gun for the majority of the fight, shooting people was  
never something he was comfortable with) and ends up instinctively shooting something Macgyver tried telling Jack to shoot, but Jack was a bit busy,  
(seriously, science, engineering, and overall Macgyvering away at stuff is not my forte) incapacitating the last bad guys, ending the fight.  
C. Alex used Instinctive firing. Crap. SCORPIA taught him that. Crap. The Phoenix Foundation saw him instinctively fire. Double Crap. And after the previous  
day’s knife throwing thing... well, I think you can see where this is going…. Crap.  
1\. Jack and Macgyver first make sure everyone is ok (physically at least) then turns to confront Alex about the shooting. Alex appears, at least to Mac and  
co to be stoic and calm, face not showing any emotions (work face for CPS…) but the Pleasure family is well versed in seeing through that. Alex  
reminds them that he was adopted by the Pleasure’s when he was 15. You see, Alex had lived with his uncle, Ian Rider prior to Ian’s death when Alex  
was 14, and then he spent a year living with his illegal (in Britain) American housekeeper/ Au pair Jack Starbright who was like a sister to him, until her  
death in Cairo when he was 15, nothing is worse than Cairo. Prior to his adoption, Alex’s last name had been Rider…  
2\. Sabina notices that Alex is not handling the stresses well, and makes him take a break while the Phoenix team handles a bit of the aftermath. Sabina  
calls Tom, and fill him in on everything that happened, and Bozer realizes one more similarity between them, they were both best friends to spies,  
although one a bit unwillingly, without knowing it until later in their friendship. After the phone call, Alex gives a very abridged explanation of his year  
as a spy, and the Pleasure’s explain a bit of the aftermath.  
Before heading back to HQ, Alex and Jack take a moment to talk  
A. Jack asks Alex how he ended up is CPS, Alex reminds him he was basically a governmentally approved abused and neglected child, and he wasn’t really sure  
what else he wanted to do because he has to do something, but with his past… well it makes things complicated to say the least.  
B. Jack lets Alex know that he will keep an ear slash eye out to make sure that the CIA, MI6, ASIS or any other agency Alex ever interacted with tries that again,  
and lets Alex know that if he ever needs anything, and he means anything, he and Mac will be there no questions asked. Alex tells Jack to keep an eye on  
Macgyver, make sure he gets through everything ok, Alex would rather Mac not have to go through half of what he did, and there are too many similarities  
between them for Alex not to feel protective, Macgyver is after all, still quite young.  
C. As the Phoenix foundation leaves, Bozer and Riley ask if the stories Jack told were true/ accurate, to which Alex playfully smirks and neither confirms nor  
denies, which makes Jack worry a bit less about leaving….


End file.
